


Toss 'Em

by mortenavida



Series: MCU Kink Bingo 2018 [10]
Category: Marvel Cinematic Universe
Genre: M/M, Masturbation, Mentions of other characters - Freeform, No pairings - Freeform, and himself and clint, but steve thinks about himself and tony
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-10-12
Updated: 2018-10-12
Packaged: 2019-07-29 18:33:50
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,671
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/16269971
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/mortenavida/pseuds/mortenavida
Summary: Steve hadn’t noticed it the first time – too preoccupied with the fact that a demented robot was trying to take them down in Avengers tower. He didn’t even think about the fact that Clint had thrown his shield near-perfect to land where it needed to on his arm. But looking back through the footage after everything was said and done? Steve noticed then.





	Toss 'Em

**Author's Note:**

> Written for MCU Kink Bingo square Competency Kink

Steve hadn’t noticed it the first time – too preoccupied with the fact that a demented robot was trying to take them down in Avengers tower. He didn’t even think about the fact that Clint had thrown his shield near-perfect to land where it needed to on his arm. But looking back through the footage after everything was said and done? Steve noticed then. He watched on the security footage Jarvis (now Friday – he had to remember that) managed to save as Clint rolled _with_ the shield, throwing it like a Frisbee toward him.

Something about the move made Steve’s body heat and his palms sweat. He clenched his fists and turned away from the footage to watch Tony tinkering at the box Vision came out of.

“This is all we have?” Steve asked, desperate to get the image of Clint man-handling the shield out of his mind. “After this, Ultron took the tower?”

“Unfortunately.” Tony wiped a bit of grease onto his forehead as he pushed hair from his face. “It’s okay, not like we really need anything. We all know what happened.”

“True.” Steve leaned against a cleaner part of a desk. “It just gave me a thought.”

“Those are dangerous.” Tony looked up at Steve and pointed the screwdriver at him. “Stop thinking so much. That’s Bruce’s job.”

Steve smiled, but otherwise ignored him. “I think we should learn each other’s equipment.”

“Never saw you as wanting to learn someone’s equipment, Cap. They teach you that in the war?”

It took a bit of willpower for Steve not to blush at the comment. “I bet you’d be surprised at what I learned in the war,” he said instead, glad when it brought a bark of laughter out of Tony. “But you know what I meant.”

“Yeah, I know what you meant.” Tony leaned back, twirling the screwdriver between his fingers. Steve focused on that, watching as it balanced and spun easily.

It still didn’t give him the same response that the shift of Clint’s muscle did as he palmed the shield.

“I just figured that if we have another surprise attack, it would be nice to know how to use things around us. I’m sure Clint and Natasha have it down well enough, but the rest of us…”

“It does take time for my suit to come to me,” Tony agreed. “It couldn’t hurt. None of us are going to be able to touch that hammer, though.”

“Thor isn’t here anyway.”

“Good thinking, Cap. Let’s give everybody a break, and then we’ll call them in.” He leaned back into the box. “Except Clint. Man just had a little agent. Said he’s retired.”

Steve did his best not to feel completely disappointed by that. “Sounds good, Tony.” He pushed off the desk. “I’m going to get some sleep. Thanks again for letting me stay here.”

“The tower was supposed to be the team’s,” Tony said. “Guess that didn’t work out as well as we wanted.”

Steve hesitated before deciding that Tony wasn’t really looking for an answer or an apology toward the comment. It was an observation, one that Steve had seen as well. Maybe having a new team would change that.

It took a month before the team could gather again at the new facility. Steve and Natasha were already there training SHIELD recruits, but this would be the first time Tony was able to stay for longer than an hour or two. They had a week to get as much in as possible. Since Natasha already had experience with all of the equipment (as she demonstrated easily), Steve put her with Wanda to show the younger girl how to properly fight.

That left Rhodey and Sam to show each other how their suits worked (which would be simple enough), and for Tony to show Steve as well. The rest of the week would be showing Tony how to use the shield, mostly because Steve could show the others any time. The last two days would be using their powers in conjunction with Wanda’s – Steve had already been doing that with her and it was useful.

So far, though, Tony was not doing well with the shield. Steve stood behind him to guide Tony through the motions, then he stood in front and had Tony mirror him, and still nothing seemed to work. He wasn’t sure if the genius was doing it on purpose or not, but the shield would either go wide, or not far enough when Tony tossed it.

By day three, the others had at least managed to get it to Steve in a few situations. Tony had still yet to do anything other than break a window with it. Steve wanted nothing more than to just give up and tell Tony to rely on the suit, but he was too stubborn for that. So he rolled his shoulders, let out a breath, and approached him again.

Except he didn’t get far – Clint popped into the room before Steve could start re-explaining to Tony how to throw a Frisbee. Steve stopped moving, unable to take his eyes off Clint as the archer put Tony into position. They were too far for him to hear exactly what was being said, but he knew that Clint was explaining it in a way Steve hadn’t. Mostly because Tony’s eyes suddenly lit with understanding.

For the next hour, he was almost as good as Clint at throwing the shield. Steve wasn’t sure what to do about it considering now he had two people that made his palms sweat and it was all the shield’s fault. At least that he figured out.

“Good,” he said after Tony spun to toss him the shield. “That was… that was really good.”

“Just pivot a bit more next time,” Clint suggested. “You’re getting the hang of this.”

Tony bounced a bit on the balls of his feet, throwing fake punches like a boxer warming up. “Hell yes. Watch, I’ll be the next Cap.”

“Not in your life,” Clint said with a small laugh, patting Tony’s shoulder. “Oi!” He waved to Sam before running toward him, demanding to know how to use the wings.

Steve arched an eyebrow at the expression on Tony’s face. The man was thinking something over, but the expression was close enough to a pout that Steve figured he was allowed to poke fun. “What, looking forward to putting on the tights?” he asked.

“Just… observing. Making observations. Drawing conclusions.”

“Sure, Tony.” Steve handed him the shield before putting distance between them. “Now I’m going to be moving around. Tell me where to go and I’ll catch it when you throw.”

Tony nodded, running his hand over the top of the star. “Yeah, I know this part. Saw you and Sam run through it.”

“Do the military codes we use bother you? Or can we stick to those, because it’d be easier I think…”

“Codes are fine.” Tony positioned the shield in his hands. “Question?”

“What is it?”

Tony nodded toward Clint. “Since when did you get all hot and bothered over bird brain?”

Steve’s face went red. “I’m not… Tony, stop. I’m not hot and bothered over Clint.”

He laughed and let the shield fly toward Steve almost flawlessly. He said something, but Steve was too busy watching the muscles on Tony’s arm shift under the movements of the throw. He was surprised when the shield came into his arms without much wobble, but that was also when Steve realized something. It wasn’t Clint he was really attracted to, it was what Clint was capable of doing with his shield. It was the only explanation to his reaction to not just Clint, but Tony as well.

“Earth to Cap! You there?”

Steve shook his head, pulling the shield against his chest. “I think I’m just tired. It’s been a long week.”

“Hm.” Tony put a hand on his hip. “Sure thing, but I’m taking your non-answer as an answer.”

“That’s your call, I suppose.” Steve waved at Natasha as she shot him a look. “I’m going to take a shower.”

“Jerk one off for me,” Tony said with a wink. “See you at dinner.”

Though he didn’t want to, Steve did in fact jerk one off while in the shower. It was hard not to when all he could think about was the way Clint easily flung the shield at him, how utterly seamless the transition from one person to the next came. The look of Clint’s muscles rippling, the soft grunt he would let out as the shield left his hands. The smirk on his bearded face as he knew he threw it true.

But Clint didn’t have a beard. _Tony_ had a beard.

Steve’s hand moved faster and his back hit the wall, but Tony’s image wouldn’t leave now that it had arrived in his mind. He imagined Tony’s hands instead of his own stroking him. He let out a soft moan, arching into his hands as he came. He could hear Tony’s voice in his hear. _That’s good,_ he would say. _God, you’re sexy when you come_.

Steve blushed and quickly ducked himself under the water, letting out a breath. He had to get his mind off of this, especially since he had a job to do. He had to find Bucky. Who… put his shield into the side of a van instead of where it belonged. Who would probably look at him, know what he was thinking, and laugh until his sides hurt. Then he’d say something crass that would get Steve to push him and they would tuck it into their memories to only bring up when drinking.

He missed Bucky, and no amount of imagination would change that.

“Jarvis?” He looked up, toward the screen that he knew Tony had put in the glass. “Show me the footage from training.”

 _‘Of course, Captain._ ’

Steve watched the footage and, soon enough, his hand was back on his erection and he let himself imagine some more.


End file.
